Daddy's Hands
by Dark Saint
Summary: A heartfelt little fic about Sora and her father to the Holly Dunn song "Daddy's Hands" *warnin* 99.9% chance of tearjearker


Greetings yet once again from the infamous Dark Realms! Tis once again the infamous DarkSaint with another story for y'alls! ^-^ No...this is NOT part II of Snowed In. T.T Sowwy... This is one of the MANY songfics rolling around in my head, and it is the lucky one to be FIRST to actually be totally penned and published! ^-^ And that's because the song is so heartfelt! The song is "Daddy's Hands" by Holly Dunn. My own daddy really loves the song and had a special connection with it with his dad...and now that's been passed on to me! But enough with the family history. The songfic is about Sora and her own daddy. I must warn you though, some of the parts skip around between different ages. Don't worry it ain't too confusing. There are about *mentally recounts* 6 sections between the lyrics that link together. But it all adds up in the end! So I now leave you to read the fic. And please, like the good little angelic (YEAH RIGHT) fanficers that I know you are, review my fic when you are done. Thank you and enjoy your reading. -DarkSaint-  
  
Disclaimer: *GAG* Not again.... I do NOT own Digimon! They belong to the Japanese people who's name escapes me at the moment. But I _DO_ own the lil Tsunomon plushie that my sis got me for Christmas! ^.^ I also do not own the song "Daddy's Hands" (Holly Dunn and Columbia House) I just own the plot line which was inspired by the lyrics and enchanting rhythm.  
  
  
Daddy's Hands  
  
  
~I remember daddy's hands  
Folded silently in prayer  
And reachin out to hold me  
When I had a nightmare...~  
  
  
"No...mmmm..." a young girl whined as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She screamed and sat up in bed at the unnerving visions in her mind. "DADDY!"  
  
Tears were already starting to fall as the door to her room opened and a tall figure slipped  
over to her bed. "Sora...what's wrong?"  
  
The girl wiped back the tears as she tried to explain her dream to the best ability a preschooler can. "I don't wanna go, daddy! I don't want them to get me!"  
  
Her father smiled as he held his little baby. "Don't worry, sweety. The monsters aren't going to take you away. Mommy and I won't let them."  
  
"Promise?" she sniffled, brown eyes seeming to glow in the dark.  
  
"Promise." her father smiled as he held her small hands between his, and recited a small prayer to the protectors of Kyoto to watch over his little girl.  
  
  
~You could read quite a story  
In the calluses and lines  
Years of work and worry  
Had left their mark behind~  
  
  
Sora unclasped her hands and stared at them a moment. Delicate and smooth, with but only a few scratches from over her few years. Then she moved her eyes to the hands of her father. Rough, rigid, and worn from over the many years he had already experienced. They seemed so different from her own, and yet to her they were also as familiar as the nearly everlasting peace that glowed from his face.  
  
  
~I remember daddy's hands  
How they held my momma tight  
And patted my back  
For something done right...~  
  
  
"GOAL!"  
  
Sora and her teammates jumped for joy as the winning goal for the Odaiba Youth Soccor Club Green was scored.  
  
"Way to go, Sora!" congratulated a goofy kid with goggles as he slapped her a high five.  
  
"Thanks!" she beamed as she looked around the field. Her face lit up more, if that was possible, as she began to run towards her parents. Her father let go of her mom just in time to catch his little girl as she came flying in at full speed.  
  
"Hey there, kiddo!"  
  
"Dad I did it! I scored the winning goal!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Way to go! That's my little tomboy!" he said as he picked up Sora and spun her around in celebration.  
  
  
~There were things that I'd forgotten  
That I loved about the man  
But I'll always remember  
The love in daddy's hands~  
  
  
Sora wiped a small tear away as she focused again on the man at the podium. He spoke of the great deeds her father had done, and honored the man everyone held so dearly. She smiled at his accomplishments as the man ended his speech, stepping down to a seat so that the many people gathered could express their gratitude to Mr. Takenouchi.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin...~  
  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" the little girl whimpered with each step.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora!" apologized the brown-haired boy as he helped her to the sidelines. "I didn't mean to trip you up!"  
  
"It's alright, Tai. Just kick some butt for me." she said as she sat and gently rubbed her hurt ankle.  
  
Her father ran over and knelt next to her. "Sora, are you alright?" Sora shook her head as tears started to fall from the pain that stung in her ankle. "It's twisted..."  
  
Her dad smiled as he wiped away a few tears. "It'll be alright, just relax..." And he hugged   
her for a moment in attempts to calm her down.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong...~  
  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The young brown-eyed child stepped cautiously into the living room where her father stood. In a rare moment, his eyes gleamed red as he glared from her to the soccer ball, to the broken vase on the floor, and back to his daughter. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Sora looked ashamedly at the ground. "I...I'm sorry, Daddy..."  
  
Her father grabbed her arm and dragged her to the closet. He pulled out a broom and dustpan and handed them to her. "Clean...this...up!" he barked through clenched teeth as he left Sora to pick up the mess.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands weren't always gentle  
But I've come to understand  
There was always love in daddy's hands~  
  
  
Sora walked with the line as she patiently waited to see her father. "Let everyone else talk to him." she told herself. "Then you can pay your respects."  
  
  
~I remember daddy's hands  
Workin till they bled  
Sacrificed unselfishly  
Just to keep us all fed...~  
  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" came a familiar voice from the doorway. Sora finished tieing her shoe as she stood just inside the entrance to her room. She watched and listened as her father told her mom of the new things he had learned in Kyoto.  
  
"Why doesn't he just stay in one place? Either come home or just stay at work for the other ten days he actually can get away!" She grabbed her coat and bag as she headed for the front door.  
  
"Sora! Your father is home." her mother called.  
  
Sora turned back and smiled at him. "Konnichiwa, dad!" Then she turned back around to leave again.   
  
"Sora..." her mom started to scold as she stepped towards her daughter. "I would think you'd like to stay home, and give your father a better greeting than that!"  
  
"Sorry...Hello, father. I'm sorry, but I have a soccer practice to get to and I don't want to be late."  
  
Her mother's brow started to fold as she glared at her. "Takenouchi Sora! You're father is here only for the weekend! I'm sure your coach will understand if you miss one practice!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's alright dear." her father interrupted as he set a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'll just catch up with you later, kiddo."  
  
Sora nodded and walked out the door, not watching to see the true hurt in her father's eyes for another second.  
  
  
~If I could do things over  
I'd live my life again  
And never take for granite  
The love in daddy's hands~  
  
  
Sora let out a heavy sigh as she stepped up in front of the crowd. She looked out to the loving faces gathered to see her dad. Taking in a deep breath, she began to speak of her own instinces with her father, and remembered all the love he held inside for her.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin  
Daddy's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong...~  
  
  
"I don't care that you were safe with Tai and others, Sora! What I care is that I come home to spend a week with my baby and she's out all night with her friends!"  
  
"It never phased you before. And I'm not a baby! I'm 18, dad!" Sora glared at her father.  
  
"Eighteen or not," her father yelled. "You are still my daughter, and I am still your father. And I can still ground you for two weeks if I feel it necessary!"  
  
Sora glared at him all the harder. "Two weeks!?! You come home after three months, only to stay for a tenth of that time, and you think you can still OWN me?! You were NEVER home!"  
  
"And you are still GROUNDED! Starting NOW!"  
  
Sora gave a final glare before heading towards her room. She slammed the door shut and flopped down on her bed, too angry to cry.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands weren't always gentle  
But I've come to understand  
There was always love in daddy's hands~  
  
  
Sora winced as she heard her door opening. She sat up and braced herself for more scolding. She was surprised to find the anger gone from her dad so quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweety." Mr. Takenouchi said as he sat down next to her. "You know that I still love you, even though I'm not around too much to show it. I was just so worried about what might have been keeping you out until morning. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."  
  
Sora stared at her feet all the wile she listened. She wanted to hold her ground and stay angry, but she also wanted to forgive him. "It's alright." she finally mumbled.  
  
Her dad smiled and put an arm around her in a hug. "That's my baby girl..." At Sora's flinch, he actually looked at his daughter for a moment. "No...now it's my beautiful young lady..."  
  
Sora smiled a little at the bond she felt beginning with her dad.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin  
Daddy's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong...~  
  
  
Sora held back the few more tears wanting to escape as she finished her story. She thanked the crowd for their time to come as she took another look at her dad. A few tears started to fall as she stepped down from the front of the gathering.  
  
  
~Daddy's hands weren't always gentle  
But I've come to understand...~  
  
  
Sora looked to Tai as he held onto his little girl, not much older than three, and comforted her to keep from crying. Sora couldn't help but smile as she saw herself and her father shining through her own daughter and husband. Tai carried the child with him as he walked over to Sora. Together they stood with her father as Sora spoke to him directly.  
  
"I love you daddy. I always will. And I know you'll always be with me..." She kissed her fingertips before pressing them gently on the mahogany armor that he would wear forever.  
  
Tai leaned down to let his little girl set a flower on top of the coffin while saying a prayer himself for the man's soul. Their little girl jumped down from her daddy's arms as Sora kneeled down to hug her. She watched closely as both she and Tai took their baby's hands and started to follow the already regressing funeral processing back down the hill. Sora felt a presence smile down upon her, as she savored the familiar bond that was held between her family's fingertips. It was the strongest tie in the world...love.  
  
  
~There was always love  
In daddy's hands~ 


End file.
